A Random Story
by LittleSoraDude
Summary: i couldn't think of a title! aw well... it's about 3 guys fighting over 2 gurls...pleeze R&R (read & review) and pleeze don't flame me!


Sandy and Lori were sun bathing this fine, beautiful, warm day on Destiny Islands. Lori wore a dark blue bikini that the top looked like a tube top and the bottom part looked like regular short shorts and she has dark brown hair up to her waist but it's up in a high pony tail. Sandy wore a light blue bikini with the top had string 1 string going to the back of her neck and the other string was in the back and the shorts were just the same as Lori's and her hair is Dirty Blonde, a little wavey, and up to her bum.  
  
Sandy: hmm, so...warm....can't...move...to comfy!   
  
Lori: me too...  
  
Kaybo: *walking on the beach wearing nothing but blue swim trunks* *walks up to them* so how are you guys?  
  
Sandy: sorry Kaybo... but...we're to comfy...can't move an inch...  
  
Kaybo: uh, y'know you too have sun burn on you're stomachs...  
  
Sandy: *eyes widen* O_O ahhhhh!! *jumps up from ground* I'm on fire!!  
  
Lori: *does the same* *pokes sun burn* it burns!! Ow!! _  
  
Sandy: *runs around in circles* ahhhh! I'm on fire!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Kaybo: *arches brow and stares at Sandy* ...o...k...  
  
Lori: *sees Haku plushie fall out of no where* HAKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! *picks up plushie and hugs it forgetting all about her sun burn*   
  
(out of no where the real Haku fell out of the sky)  
  
Lori: O.O HAKUUUUUUU!!! *glomps Haku*  
  
Haku: *is being sqished by Lori and can't breathe* i...need...air...can't....breathe...   
  
Lori: *hugs him harder*  
  
Haku: _  
  
Sora: *walked out of shack* *gasps* Lori!! How could you!?  
  
Lori: uh, *lets go of Haku* It's not what you think!  
  
Sandy: *still running in circles* ahhhh!! The heat!! It's melting my brain!!! Ahhhh!!!  
  
everybody: *stares at Sandy*  
  
Sandy: can't help it!! It BURNS!! Ahhhh! *runs and trips in the icy cool waters* ahh...so cold...^_^  
  
Kaybo: o..k.. *sweat drop*  
  
Sora: *glares at Lori* but still...how can you do such a thing!?  
  
Lori: I didn't mean to Sora!  
  
Sora: *runs back into shack crying*  
  
Lori: *blinks twice* man, this is really starting to be like a soap! _  
  
Sandy: *still laying in the water* uh...help? *puts out hand* I could use a hand here y'know!  
  
Kaybo: *looks down at her* tho you already have 2 hands...how many more do you need?  
  
Lori: *turns around and faces them* yeah  
  
Sandy: nuuuu! Can you pleeze just help me up!  
  
Kaybo: ohhh! So that's what ya meant...ok than *helps her up*   
  
Sandy: thank you! ^_^  
  
Kaybo: your welcome ^_^  
  
Lori: *looks at watch* hmm, we should get going...it's getting late...*looks at wrist were watch is* when did I start wearing a watch?  
  
Kaybo: I have no idea...  
  
Lori: um, should we go to the tree house to get dressed so SUM people won't look at us?  
  
Sandy: yeah, we should ^_^ *runs to the tree house* tee-hee-hee  
  
Lori: *follows her* ^_^ hee hee   
  
(up in the tree house)  
  
Sandy: *dresses up like she is going to sing*   
  
Lori: Sandy, y'know your not gunna go out there and sing...right?  
  
Sandy: ya guessed wrong! ((Sandy is wearing the same thing as Yuna wears in FFX-2 when she sings)) you could come singing with me too! *tosses her clothes that Rikku wears when she sings in FFX-2*  
  
Lori: *catches clothes* um, I can't really sing...sorry....  
  
Sandy: just try...you'll do good  
  
Lori: *sigh* ok... *puts on clothes*  
  
Sandy: *tosses her a mic*  
  
Lori: *catches it*   
  
Sandy: ok! Lets go!  
  
Tasha: *jumps off of tree* *in here regular clothes, than a big mist comes all around her and now she has a short skirt on that is the color black, black platforms that are like boots end up to the knee, a tang top that has a cross on it with the tang top being all white exept for the for the cross which is black, and black gloves that end up to her elbow* *lands on a platform* T...L...S. in position...it's show time gurls.  
  
Sandy: *jumps off and lands on platform*  
  
Lori: *jumps off but falls on bum* ow! _  
  
Sandy: *helps Lori up*  
  
Lori: thanks ^_^;  
  
(lights flash all around like a concert)  
  
Lori: *wispers* don't tell me this is a concert...  
  
(sees the older Tidus, the older Wakka, Yuna, Red XII, Aeris ((AN: I literally thought she died...aw well...just go with the story)) the younger Tidus, the younger Wakka, the younger Selphie, Sora, and Kaybo)  
  
Lori: *thinks to self* 'this has to be a dream! How come there's FF people in here!? What the...? *looks down* *gasp* I'm on a stage! Omg!'  
  
(music to the song "Simple and Clean" starts playing)  
  
Lori: *thinks to self* 'oh! I know this song!'  
  
Sandy: *steps out in front of them and sings having a mic in hand* You're giving me to many things  
  
lately you're all I need  
  
you smiled at me and said,  
  
don't get me wrong I love you  
  
but does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
when we are older you will understand   
  
what I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" *steps back with the gang*  
  
all 3 of them: when you walk away  
  
you don't hear me say please  
  
oh baby don't go  
  
simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
it's hard to let it go ((CHOURSE))  
  
Lori: *steps out in front of them* The daily things that keep us all busy  
  
are confusing me  
  
that's when you came to me and said,  
  
wish I could prove I love you  
  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
  
when we are older you'll understand  
  
it's enough when I say so  
  
and maybe some things are that simple *steps back into the gang*  
  
all 3 of them: ((REPEAT CHOURSE))  
  
Tasha: *steps out in front of them* Hold me  
  
whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
is a little later on  
  
regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
nothings like before *walks back into gang*  
  
all 3 of them: ((REPEAT WHAT TASHA SANG))  
  
(when the song's all done)  
  
Sandy: *goes to poupu fruit tree* *stares at the moon while sitting on the part of the tree where it leans over* ahh...so relaxing...  
  
Lori: *follows her* yeah ^_^  
  
Sandy: *turns over to see who it was* oh, hi Lori! *turns and looks at the moon again*  
  
Tasha: *not even nere the tree* *looks at Jay* JAY!!! *glomps Jay* ^_^  
  
Haku: *taps Lori on the shoulder* um, Lori?  
  
Lori: *turns around* yes?  
  
Haku: would you, um *brings out poupu fruit* would you like to share this with me?  
  
Lori: *speachless*  
  
Sora: *jumps up* *slow motion* nooooooooo!!!! *whacks fruit out of his hand*  
  
Lori: *gasps* Sora!?  
  
Sora: *grabs fruit* uh, which one...uh...*gets confused*  
  
Kaybo: *does wrestling move thing that learned from wrestling practice* * grabs fruit* *asks Sandy the same question that Haku asked Lori*  
  
Sora: oh no you don't! *grabs fruit and asks Lori*  
  
Haku: no! I'm getting her!! *grabs fruit*  
  
Sora: *grabs fruit off of him* then I'll ask Sandy! *asks Sandy the same thing Kaybo asked her*   
  
Kaybo: *wrestles him down*   
  
Sora: *fights him*  
  
Haku: *joins the fight*   
  
(than a big fighting smoke ball thing pops up with Kaybo, Sora, and Haku in it)  
  
Sandy & Lori: boys... *rolls eyes*  
  
~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~  
  
this is a REALL random story...it's short...me and my friend Lori wanted to make a short, random story! ^_^; BOREDOM!! But any ways If you're lost with the characters...than I'll tell ya...  
  
Lori ~ My really good friend  
  
Sandy ~ ME!  
  
Tasha ~ my bestest friend...we new each other since we were born  
  
Kaybo ~ the dude that I love  
  
Haku ~ a dude from the movie "Spirited Away"  
  
people that didn't get a sn for fanfiction.net:  
  
Lori: LMAO ROTFL!! Omg! Sandy you could really make humor story's! XD  
  
Tasha: LMFAO!! good story Sandy !!   
  
James: cool story   
  
friend named Sandy: LMFAO!!! XD very good!  
  
**more to come** 


End file.
